


The Bug

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has to think fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bug

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble - man, drabbles are HARD! *whine*
> 
> This was for 100 Roadtrips' Challenge #137 - "Better Luck Next Time"

Goku watched Sanzo sleep, unaware that Gojyo stood in the doorway. The teen knelt by the sleeping monk, and leaned forward to kiss a pale forehead.

Violet eyes snapped open. “What the hell are you doing, monkey?” Goku pulled his face back just in time and stammered, “Th-there was a bug! A m-mosquito!” He smacked an imaginary insect on Sanzo’s forehead.

WHACK! The fan hit Goku upside the head. “Idiot! Go away and let me sleep!” Goku retreated while Sanzo huffed and rolled over.

As he passed Gojyo in the hallway, the kappa nudged him. “Better luck next time, kid.”

 


End file.
